Hidden in the Dark: Family Means Everything
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Five years have gone by since the Rangers defeated Dark Specter. Now the team has decided to pay Andros and Zhane a visit on KO35. They all get a little surprise in the end. [AndrosZhane slash] [part 5]


_Hidden in the Dark: Family Mean Everything_

Five years had gone by since the Rangers had helped to save the galaxy from Dark Specter's take over. After a brief stay on Earth, Andros, Zhane and Karone had returned to KO-35 to help the rebels begin to rebuild the planet. Presently, Ashley was pacing back and forth at the Surf Spot. She checked her watch for what had to be the millionth time in the last ten minutes. Finally she heard someone calling her name.

"Ashley!" Carlos called, running up to her. He hadn't changed much. He'd cut his hair but that was it. He pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, it's great to see you. Where is Cassie?" she asked.

"Coming," Cassie called, slowly trudging along, her pregnant belly clearly slowing her down.

"Way to wait for me," she teased Carlos.

"Sorry," he apologized, kissing her cheek.

"So we just waiting on TJ?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah…he's inside," Ashley answered, toying with the ring on her finger.

"I can't wait to see them. It's been way too long since we've seen them," Carlos murmured. They three KO-35 natives had stayed just long enough for Carlos and Cassie's wedding.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I ran into an old friend," TJ apologized. Adam followed TJ out of the restaurant and slid an arm around Ashley.

"Well look at you two," Cassie teased.

"We made it official," Adam grinned. He never would have imagined he'd be getting married to another Ranger. He'd really gotten to know Ashley in the years after they'd won against Dark Specter. It was part of the reason they were going to see Andros and Zhane. They felt it would be more personal if they told them right there.

"Well the ship's all ready to go," TJ announced, ushering his friends towards the familiar space craft.

"KO-35, here we come," Cassie giggled.

The ship felt so familiar to them all, well except for Adam. He hadn't really been it all that much. Cassie lowered herself into a chair, barely fitting under the control panel in front of her.

"This baby better get here soon. Or maybe you could lug her around for the next month," she groaned to Carlos.

"Yes dear," he replied, massaging her shoulders.

"So how much do you think they've changed?" Ashley wondered aloud.

"Well…let's hope Zhane isn't as sex crazy as he was…that would wear anybody out," Cassie chuckled.

"I can't wait to see what the planet looks like. The only other planet I've been on was Edonoi. And that wasn't all that pleasant. Especially since Count Dregon was trying to kill us," Adam interjected.

"You're going to love it. It's a lot like Earth," Ashley answered.

"I hope so," Adam sighed.

The rest of the voyage passed by slowly. Night fell and the former Rangers crammed into their old quarters. Carlos managed to program his bed big enough to accommodate both he and Cassie.

"Night," he whispered, kissing her gently on the lips. The rest of the team drifted off the sleep shortly as well, missing the sun rising over the northern hemisphere of KO-35.

"Rangers. We have reached KO-35," D.E.C.A. announced, startling the ship's five passengers awake. The group congregated in the kitchen area, having to settle for synthitron food for the first time in a long time.

"You sure this is edible?" Adam asked, eying the substance that was supposed to be eggs and bacon.

"Yeah. Trust us," TJ said, passing him the ketchup.

"So how do we find them without giving ourselves away?" Carlos asked as he took a bite of egg.

"I suppose we just wander around for a while. I mean I'm pretty sure they've rebuilt most of the planet by now. There has to be some shopping we can do for the baby…and ourselves of course," Ashley replied. Cassie grinned at the thought of shopping.

"They'll be happy," TJ teased.

"We can probably ask around too," Cassie added.

"Let's get going!" Ashley exclaimed after everyone had finished eating.

"I think she is a little excited about this," Adam whispered to Carlos.

"Just a little," Carlos agreed.

They stepped of the ship and the beauty that was KO-35 hit them. It looked a lot like Earth. The trees sported leaves of mostly green and some shades of yellow. There was a single sun shining up in the sky.

"It does look a lot like Earth," Adam noted, slipping his hand into Ashley's. They started down a widening street that led to a public square. People milled about from store to store. Several open air stands were scattered throughout the various side streets.

"Oh look, a baby store!" Cassie squealed, dragging Carlos by the hand towards.

"We'll catch up with you guys later," she called over her shoulder. The rest of the team laughed but continued walking. They ended up a jewelry store. Ashley couldn't resist. She still had the necklace Andros had given her for her birthday all those years ago..

"How did I know she'd find one of these," Adam grumbled to TJ.

"Oh Adam…look…they have wedding rings!" Ashley said, nearly jumping a foot in the air.

"Ash, I thought we were going ring shopping when we got home," Adam stated.

"I know…but come here and look at these," Ashley replied. Adam dragged TJ along to the display case.

"I like those," Ashley said, pointing to two thin gold bands with what looked like a double helix going around the center.

"Those are nice but they are probably out of our price range. Do we even know what currency they use?" Adam whispered in her ear.

"Can I help you?" a young woman with dark purple braids asked, standing behind the counter.

"Can we see those?" Ashley asked, pointing to the wedding bands. Adam groaned as Ashley picked it up and slid it onto her left ring finger. She turned to Adam, showing it off. He smiled, taking her hand in his.

"It looks great, Ash. But we still don't know how much it costs," he told her. She pouted and slowly took the ring off, putting it back on the satin pillow.

"I'm guessing you're not from around here," the saleswoman commented.

"No…visiting from Earth," Adam answered.

"Oh, well here is pocket currency converter. Converts into about seven hundred different intergalactic currencies," she said, handing what looked like a calculator to Adam. Adam looked at the price on the box and entered it into the device. He pressed the little button that looked most like Earth. Another display came up with a map of the world. He hit the small image of the United States.

"Wow…not too bad. Only about six hundred dollars," he said. Ashley grinned.

"Can we get them…please?" she begged, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine…but we're putting it on your credit card," he said as she gave a happy squeal. The door jingled as two sets of footsteps walked in, depositing Cassie and Carlos, both carrying several bags.

"No…Cass, no jewelry we just spent way too much for the baby," Carlos heaved a sigh.

"Oh alright," she answered, sticking her tongue out playfully. Fifteen minutes later, the group had left the jewelry shop and was just wandering down the street when a little boy nearly collided with Carlos. The boy fell backwards landing on his butt.

"Sorry there little guy," Carlos said, offering a hand to the child.

"Darren! Oh get back here you little terror," a familiar voice called out. Soon the owner of the voice appeared.

"Karone?" Ashley shouted happily.

"Ashley? Oh my…when did you all get here?" the blond asked, embracing her friends.

"A few hours ago," Cassie replied, giving the girl a firm hug as best she could.

"You look ready to pop," Karone giggled.

"Not for another month," Cassie sighed.

"So whose your little friend here?" TJ asked.

"This is Darren. Sorry he just got away from me for a minute," she apologized.

"I go home," Darren begged, tugging on Karone's sleeve.

"In a minute, Dar," she said.

"I have an idea. If you promise to go straight home, I'll sneak you some extra cookies before bed tonight," she said, bending to his eye level.

"Yeah!" the child cried, jumping up and down happily.

"Come on," Karone called to her friends. The group followed her through the winding streets towards a large patch of grass and hills.

"You live out here?" Carlos questioned.

"Yeah…it's pretty peaceful," Karone answered as they approached a modest looking two level home. Darren ran ahead towards the neighboring house.

"Darren, go tell Daddy we have friends over," Karone called after the boy.

Karone knew her friends were sharing curious looks. They'd know soon enough who 'Daddy' was. Behind the house that Darren had just sprinted towards two galaxy gliders were hovering a few feet above the ground.

"Hand me that would you?" Andros asked, pointing to an object that looked like a wrench. What he got was an empty hand pulling him away from the glider he was working on. He rolled a few times and landed on top of Zhane.

"Hi there," Zhane said with a laugh.

"We're never going to get these fixed if you don't stop messing around," Andros sighed, brushing a lot of hair out of Zhane's eyes.

"We don't have to get them fixed today," Zhane murmured, kissing Andros on the lips.

"We've been putting this off for almost a month," Andros replied, starting to get up. Zhane's lower lip started to protrude.

"Don't. It's not going to work," Andros continued as Zhane launched himself from the ground. Andros had not choice but to catch his boyfriend. Zhane took the opportunity to wrap his arms Andros' neck and let their lips connect once more. Andros sighed. It was useless to try and fight him. Luckily Andros wouldn't have to wait long to find a good excuse.

"Daddy!" Darren's voice rang out. Andros and Zhane broke apart to see the child standing in the doorway.

"Hey buddy, back from the square with Auntie Karone?" Andros asked, picking the boy up.

"She says we got fwends over," the boy announced. Zhane and Andros exchanged a look but headed around the side of the house. Zhane scooped the child from his partner's arms and slung him over his shoulder, eliciting a squeal from Darren. They rounded the house and not two feet from them stood Ashley and the rest of the team.

"Well this is a surprise," Andros said with a smile, walking up to Ashley and giving her a hug.

"Yeah well we decided five years was way too long to go without visiting," the former Yellow Ranger explained.

"Whoah, look at you, Cassie," Zhane commented. Cassie glared at him.

"She doesn't like to talk about it," Carlos said, getting a smack on the arm from his wife.

"Adam right?" Andros asked, shaking hands with the former Ranger.

"Yeah," he answered, squeezing Ashley's hand. Before Andros could say anything more Darren shouted.

"Papi put me down!" he begged. Zhane laughed but set the boy on his feet.

"I dizzy," he announced to the group, spinning a few circles before plopping down on the ground. The adults let out a collective laugh.

"He is so cute. How old is he?" Cassie asked.

"He's four," Zhane answered, Darren holding up his hands and showing four fingers.

Karone eyed her nephew as scrambled to his feet. The sun suddenly glinted off Ashley's ring, making her grab the girl's hand.

"My God! It's beautiful," she cried, squeezing Ashley's hand. Andros took notice of the ring and clapped Adam on the shoulder.

"Congratulations," Andros said with a smile.

"Thanks man," Adam responded.

"Daddy, I hungry!" Darren whined.

"You just ate. How could you be hungry?" Karone asked the four-year-old.

"He's always hungry," Andros muttered.

"Takes after one of us at least," Zhane said, looking very much like the proud Papa.

"Let's hope that's all he takes after you for," Andros muttered. All of his friends laughed, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Well why don't we do an early dinner," Zhane suggested.

"Karone can cook," Andros volunteered his sister.

"I am not your personal cook, boys," she said, arms crossed over her chest.

"You're the best cook around," her brother said with a smirk.

"Fine. But only because they're friends," Karone shot and headed for her house. Ashley and Cassie followed her, leaving the five guys standing there, Darren unsuccessfully trying to monkey his way up Andros' leg.

"Darren, get down," Andros ordered, swatting his son away.

"Why don't you go help Auntie Karone…go play with the knives," Zhane said, ruffling the boy's dirty blond hair.

"Don't tell him that!" Andros shot, smacking Zhane in the arm as the boy ran off.

"He looks like you," Adam noted.

"Yeah it's kind of weird. Karone says she can see both of us in him," Andros murmured.

Darren ran into the house, sprinting towards the kitchen. He found Karone, Ashley and Cassie gathered around the table, making salad.

"Auntie Karone, Papi said to help…and…to pway with the knives," Darren informed his aunt.

"He did huh? Well you can help me but no knives," Karone told him. He happily scurried up onto a chair. An hour later, Karone had gone to get the guys for dinner. All nine of them were seated around the table, enjoying the meal.

"So your son told me earlier that you told him to play with knives," Karone addressed her brother-in-law.

"Uh…it was a joke," Zhane replied.

"Zhane, he's four. He doesn't know what a joke is," Karone snapped.

"Ok…sorry. It won't happen again," he muttered. Andros mouthed 'thank you' across the table to his sister.

"So if you guys don't mind me asking, what's it like around here…for…you guys?" Adam asked, trying to skirt around the question.

"People don't really care. We helped save the planet. We're heroes," Zhane answered.

"What he is trying to say is that people are pretty accepting," Andros interpreted.

"So I'm guessing you adopted the adorable little guy," Ashley stated.

"Yeah…when he was…was it three weeks old?" Zhane answered and Andros nodded.

"Never thought you two would be dads," Cassie admitted.

"You're not the only one," Karone whispered loudly.

"Hey, we do just fine thank you," Zhane interjected.

"You'd be lost without me," Karone teased. Without a word, Darren began to climb down from his chair.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Andros asked, grabbing his son lightly by the sleeve.

"I all done," he answered, squirming in his father's grip.

"What do you say first?"

"May I be escused, Auntie Karone?" the boy asked politely.

"Yes you may," she answered and watched as Andros let him go.

"Put your plate in the sink," Zhane called. Darren turned around, concentrating hard. He pointed his small hand at the plate and sent it flying into the sink with a 'clink' before running off into another room.

"Even developing telekinesis. Impressive guys," TJ complimented his friends.

"Yeah…he's getting pretty good at it too," Andros answered.

Just then Cassie let out a pained cry. She was holding her stomach and all Carlos could do was stare in panic.

"Please don't tell me it's time…I'm not ready…we're not even on the same planet as the doctor," he babbled, his voice rising.

"I'll go get the ship," Zhane offered and sprinted out of the house. Karone sat down next to Cassie.

"Just breathe in and out slowly," Karone coached. Zhane slid back in, out of breath.

"Ship's ready. How are we going to get her out of here?" he told them.

"I…I think I can walk," Cassie answered, struggling to her feet.

"Sorry to cut this so short. Maybe sometime you guys can come for a little trip to Earth. It could be educational for Darren," Ashley offered.

"When he's a little older. He can't take that long of a voyage. Maybe another year. But we'll keep in touch," Andros promised, giving his friend's each a quick hug as he and Carlos helped Cassie towards the ship. Karone had gone to retrieve Darren.

"Wave goodbye," she told him.

"Where they going?" he wanted to know, waving nonetheless.

"Cassie is going to be a Mommy," she explained.

"Bye," he called at the top of his lungs. The former Rangers waved goodbye and moments later the ship took off.

"That was a nice surprise. I hope Cassie is alright," Karone commented once the ship had disappeared.

"It was," Andros agreed.

"Hey buddy. What do you say…you want to go visit our friends on Earth?" Zhane asked his son.

"Yeah!" he exploded, jumping up and down in excitement.

"We'll plan it. Come on, let's go clean up," Andros said, ushering his family back inside. Family seemed to have started their journey all those years ago. And it felt like that was where this chapter of their lives was going to end….with family.


End file.
